Must've Been The Wind
by GangstasaurusRex
Summary: Naruko has been missing for 5 years & everyone thinks she's dead including Naruto. Except for Kiba, who still clings to the hope that she's alive. Maybe having her back in the village can prove everyone wrong. FemNaru Kiba
1. Must've Been The Wind

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto ^.^

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He quietly stepped into the room. A big breath was taken as thoughts and memories rushed into the young, 19-year-old's mind.

"She used to love coming here," whispered the voice that came from the teen standing in the middle of the room. It was awfully quiet where all the usually loud and energetic puppies were now fast asleep in their kennels. He slightly grinned at that.

Kiba Inuzuka was standing in in the middle of his family's kennel, thinking and remembering all the good times he and his blonde-haired best friend used to have helping around after missions here.

No, not Naruto and Kami-Sama forbid he having Ino as a best friend. He shuddered.

He was talking about Naruko Uzumaki, Naruto's younger sister. He remembered her long golden blonde hair always being kept in her high double ponytails. Along with her sun-kissed skin and the 3 whisker marks she had on each cheek. Just like her brother.

Her choice of attire was mostly different than most kunoichi. She always wore t-shirts, jeans, and sneaks. That's why she was tom-boy. He smirked at the memory of her always saying that she was "one of the guys". Her attitude and behavior added to that, too. She was always straight forward. She also didn't really care about getting "down and dirty", or what people thought or said about her, and she didn't seem to take notice of all the villagers whispering every time she walked by.

But what he remembered most was her eyes. Her eyes were a stunning shade of azure, like an ocean blue. He used to tease her saying that if one stared for too long that they would feel, as though, they were last at sea. She used to punch him for that. He smiled at the memory. But as soon as the smile appeared, it was gone. "That was back then and this is now," he thought to himself.

The truth was that Naruko had been missing for 5 years now. Some thought that she was kidnapped, but that was turned down seeing as Naruko never went down without a fight, even when threatened. A few thought that she had ran away from the stress of being a kunoichi and a jinchurikki at the same time. She was the container of the 10-tailed wolf. It seemed logical but Kiba couldn't help but know that that was wrong. His blood would boil every time someone would consider her a coward for running and not dealing with her problems like Naruto did. But what shattered him was when Naruto, Konoha's new and proud Hokage had sadly confirmed that she was dead.

A few ninja coming back from a mission had found her headband covered in blood. When tested, the results showed that the blood belonged to Naruko. There was no denying that it was her headband because it had a small little wolf sewn into the end of the cloth.

Kiba looked up at the clock and sighed deeply. It was getting late so he knew he had to leave. He sighed yet again and walked towards the door. As he reached for the door knob he froze. He heard something, almost like a small giggle. He strained his hearing a little more, but caught nothing.

"Must've been the wind," he mumbled to the room filled with sleeping pups. He walked out without noticing the figure that quickly ran past the window. "It must've been the wind, huh?" said the voice coming from the figure. "Kiba Inuzuka… you have no idea what's coming." And with that the figure disappeared with a speed that could rival the Yondaime.


	2. Back In The Flesh

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE ! T.T My Microsoft Word Stopped Working & Then My Computer Crashed & Stuff . I Hope This Chapter Makes Up For The Time I Haven't Update .

-x-x-x-

"People speaking"

_'Akakmaru communicating with Kiba in his head'_

_'_People's thoughts'

_*Time Lapse Or P.O.V. Change*_

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto Or Anything Else ._

*2 Weeks Later*

"Alright, Akamaru! You win!" yelled an overly exhausted Kiba.

Suddenly, a huge white puffball landed on the ground next to him. The puffball. which was actually a huge dog, barked in victory at him.

_'Haha! I won, I won! You lost and I won! Hide-n-Seek is supposed to be easy with a nose like ours!'_

The boy sighed at his dog's cockiness.

"That's not fair! I'm tired! Ma made me work an extra shift at the shop yesterday! Plus, I couldn't get much sleep last night!" he replied to Akamaru.

_'Thinking about Naruko again?' _Akamaru questioned.

At the mention of the blonde's name the dog-nin's facial expression saddened a bit. A mumbled 'Yeah' was all the dog heard.

_'Kiba-'_ was all the nin-animal had to say as his owner/best human friend, besides the above mentioned girl, interrupted him.

"It's whatever okay? I'm over it. Now just stop there, Akamaru." the tone he used meant that he wanted the subject to be dropped.

_'But-'_ the dog was interrupted again.

"Let's just get home," Kiba said as he started walking towards Konoha.

Akamaru could only stay quiet and follow as they headed back in silence to ythe village.

*few minutes later*

When they entered through the village gate, Kiba sensed that something was wrong. The air in the village seemed to have a suspicious feeling hanging around it. He pondered what it could be for a moment. As they continued home, Kiba sensed it even stronger than when he first got there.

He stopped in his tracks. Akamaru sensed that the boy stopped walking and turned to look at him.

_'What's wrong, Kiba?' _Akamaru asked with a worried look.

"Akamaru, go home. Tell Ma that I'll be a little late." Kiba orderd with a commanding tone evident in his voice.

_'But-' _he stopped himself as he saw the serious look on the Inuzuka's face. _'Fine. See ya at home!' _Akamaru said as he ran home.

Knowing that his partner wouldn't return, Kiba dashed towards the village square. His instincts told him that what he sensed was coming from there.

When he arrived, he saw a crowd of people circling what seemed to be a person. He heard a few villages mumble and whisper to each other. The boy managed to catch strings of, 'Who is that girl?' and 'She seems to be looking for someone.' Kiba, with confusion etched on his face, guessed that the girl they were talking about must be the person in the middle of the crowd.

Only one thought ran through his mind:

'Who is this girl and who is she looking for?'

Kiba decided that the only way to find out was to see her for himself. So, he made his way through the crowd.

*fifteen minutes later*

"Finally! I'm near the front! Now to just make my way past this really tall guy in front of me." Kiba 'whispered' to himself.

He guessed that he didn't whisper quietly enough because the tall guy moved out of his way soon after he said that. Kiba nodded at the guy in thanks and moved forward. What he saw confused him even more.

The person was definitely a girl. Her body language was calm and relaxed but the aura she was giving off seemed to be uneasy. She had her back to him. She was wearing sneakers and skinny jeans. He couldn't see her shirt with it being covered by a black, baggy sweatshirt. Her head was also covered by the hood of her sweatshirt.

'Am I really checking this strange girl out?' Kiba thought to himself as his eyes trailed over the girl's form.

"You should really stop your eyes from trailing over your best friend's body, Kiba."

'That voice sounds so familiar. Where have I heard it befo- wait. Best friend?' Kiba pondered.

He took notice that the girl had turned around and was facing him seeing as how the front of her Converse were towards him. His eyes immediately shot up to her face. Her eyes were covered by the hood as if she wanted him to guess who she was. He noticed the canines from her smirk and the blonde waist length hair cascading down both sides of her head. He guessed she preferred high pigtails. What really shocked him were the 3 whisker marks on both of her cheeks. He knew only two people with those marks and one of them was a guy. And, it couldn't be the other. She was long gone from here. Yet, Kiba couldn't help himself from hoping for the possibilty of it actually being her.

"W-who are you?" Kiba stuttered as he took a cautious step back.

"I'm hurt," she frowned, "How can you not remember me?"

Kiba stood his ground. "Who are you?" he asked again with more coldness than he intended.

The girl sighed out in annoyance . She brought her, surprisingly small and delicate, hands up to her hood. She pulled it back but quickly brought a hand to cover her eyes. He was right about one thing. She did prefer high pigtails.

"Can you... can you please lower your hand and let me see your face?" he asked politely with a bit of concern in his voice.

She seemed to ponder over his request yet lowered her hand and looked straight at him.

'Those eyes...' Kiba was passed shocked.

"Remember me now Kiba?" she asked humorlessly.

How could he not remember? Those ocean blue eyes that can lose a person if they stared for too long yet would recieve a punch back to reality. He remembered exactly who this girl was.

"N-n... Naruko." he breathed out.

"In the flesh," she said as she grinned a bit.

Everything went black after that.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I'm **reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally** sorry that I haven't updated ! I've just been really busy lately with midterms , finals , and the homework I get . Hopefully , I'll be able to post up a new chapter for 'It Must've Been The Wind' **as soon as I can** and I think I'll be deleting my FemNaru/Shika story 'Run Away' . I had the entire story finished on my computer and I was gonna post the latest chapters but then my laptop crashed and **ALL** my saved work was gone . And I just don't have the same motivation that I used to have for it . So , I'll probably delete it , unless if someone wants to adopt it . If you do , PM me then . Well , I just wanted to let the people know . **Don't lose hope ! **I just need to find my drafts . . . **GoodBye ~!**

** -GangstasaurusRex :)**


	4. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for the late update :\ Hope this makes up for it ..

_"Voices speaking"_

"Regular talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_*Time Lapse or P.O.V. Change*_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this story.**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_*Kiba's P.O.V.*_

Everything went black after that. I guess I passed out from shock. Well, who wouldn't after not seeing your best friend after 5 years? Wait, I think I'm hearing voices now...

_"Is he gonna be okay, Doc?"_ That voice sounds familiar. It's a girl's voice, but she sounds so mad and... worried?

_"Miss, please calm down. He'll be fine. It's you that's more hurt than he is."_ A dude's voice. Probably the doctor. Am I in the hospital?

_"My injury doesn't matter. It's just a bit of blood."_ The girl. Is she hurt?

_"Miss, please. Just sit down and I can get another doctor to look at your wound."_ Another girl. A female nurse?

_"NO!"_ Why does my hand feel warmer? _"Kiba, wake up!"_

At the sound of my name I shot my eyes open. I remembered everything now.

"N-naruko?" My voice sounded hoarse. Damn. I need some water.

"Drink this." I looked over to see a man holding a glass of water towards me. I guess he's the doctor.

"Stop staring and just take the damn drink, Inuzuka." I looked at the blonde on my right. She looked back at me with a stern look. I looked back at the doctor and took the glass with my free hand and mumbled a thanks. It seems like my right hand was occupied with Naruko's left. I drank all the water in the cup in two gulps.

_*Normal P.O.V.*_

"Slow down there, Kiba-kun," the nurse said softly as she gently touched Kiba's arm.

Naruko glared at her and growled a bit menacingly. "You call him Inuzuka-san. Only I call him nicknames. Now, back off," she spat out at the nurse. Her body language was tense and rigid. Kiba squeezed her hand a bit to try and relax her, which kind of helped seeing as Naruko relaxed her shoulders as her body language smoothed down to an on edge feeling. The nurse, whose name was Ami, quickly backed off.

The doctor sighed. "Teenagers," he muttered. He coughed a bit as Naruko gave him a look. "Uhm, Inuzuka-san will be alright. He may just need to rest a bit at home. As for you, Miss Uzumaki, you'll need to get that wound of yours looked at."

"Wound?" Soon enough, Kiba looked over at her and spotted her injury. It was kinda obvious to spot seeing as though she had her other hand, which was covered in blood, hover over it. He looked up at her. "How'd you get it?"

She narrowed her eyes a bit and looked over to the window. "I don't want to talk about it and I don't want to be treated," she spat out.

"Naruko, I know you don't trust doctors or hospitals, but I'll stay with you while they're treating your wound."

Naruko only grumbled out a fine after pondering over the suggestion. The doctor and nurse left to inform a different doctor.

"Alright. Now, let me just get out of this damned hospital gown and we can go," Kiba said as he let go of her hand and got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Kiba?"

He turned to look at her as he stepped into the bathroom, "Yeah?"

Naruko grinned. "Really? Spongebob boxers?"

Kiba's face turned red with embarassment as he slammed the door closed. _'Another reason to hate hospitals,"_ he thought as the red faded from his face. 

He could hear her laugh from behind the door and he couldn't help, but grin to himself.


	5. Author Note

**Hello everyone ~! I have bad news and good news.**

**BAD News****: I know what you guys are thinking. "Where's the next chapter?" or "Why haven't you updated?" I know, I know.**

**Well, it is with great sorrow and shame that I announce that I will NOT be continuing **_Must've Been The Wind_**. I apologize greatly for this, but I've lost interest in it. I no longer have any self-motivation to continue. You, the fans, are great, but it's me. I'm deeply sorry.**

**Although, with something bad, something good must come with it. With that said, onto the good news.**

**GOOD News****: With all the time I had in my hands recently, I've stumbled across a new idea for a new story! I'll be updating the new story soon enough. It'll be a Fem!Naru/OC story. I know, I know. "An OC story?! What does he even look like?! How does he act and whatnot?!" Well, it's not just one OC, but multiple OCs included in this story. Do not worry. I WILL be leaving links of how they look on my profile and a new "story" on character bios. Plus, I'll explain appearances & whatnot in the story.**

**Anyways, I'm adding a few finishing touches on the first chapter. I want it to be perfect for you guys after leaving you hanging on this story.**

**The name of the new story is called: **_Those Eyes_**.**

**I'm still working on the summary, but I'll update soon.**

**Well, ta-ta for now, my lovelies. :3**

**~ Gangstasaurus Rex**


End file.
